Her Eyes On Him
by Xejicka
Summary: Squall Leonhart's tale of finding the one he loves most. Please read if you hava a Kingdom Hearts fan fiction with Rinoa in it. Major spoilers for Final Fantasy VIII. Oneshot.


**Xejicka's Note: **

This fan fiction is basically response to one of my favorite cliches. In some sequel Kingdom Hearts fan fictions, they usually have Rinoa in them. For those that don't know, Rinoa is basically who Leon/Squall is paired off with in Final Fantasy VIII.

In all of those fics, they never have given an explanation as to why she is there. She just pops up and she's with Squall. Let it be known that if she was in Hollow Bastion the whole time, Squall would still go by Squall and not Leon.

Due to this, I felt obligated to write of a fic to tribute all of those good sequel fics. I will say that this is major spoilers for Final Fantasy VIII. I don't feel like this is that original because most of it rips off the ending, but it's how I felt it would be. My most favorite pairing of all time is Squall/Rinoa. I don't flame other pairings of his, even if they're yaoi. But I do hate Squiffie with a passion because Squiffie is ignorance! Don't flame me, it's my opinion.

Either way, before you read, I suggest you listen to Eyes on Me by Faye Wong and/or the ending theme of Final Fantasy VIII, even Liberi Fatali, to help you get in the mood. Without further a due, enjoy.

* * *

**Her Eyes on Him**

A sable haired man walked down the blissful streets of Radiant Garden. His cold expression hid any emotion he held deep down. This sound of his boots strutting on the cobblestones were all that was heard. The worlds were safe once again. Everyone had their truly happy ending. Not he. Radiant Garden had a long way to go before it could rise to its former glory and beauty.

Leon stopped in front of a familiar house, the main control of the restoration committee. His gloved hand reached for the handle when an envelope resting in front of his feet caught his eye. Despite his nature, he picked up the envelope that was labeled with a name he never expected to see again.

Squall Leonhart.

Leon stared at it for a moment., wonder pestering his heart. He shook his head and opened the door. He'll read the letter later.

Cid was arguing with Merlin and Yuffie was raiding the freezer. The sable haired man leaned against the wall, not much was happening. Long minutes passed, the man did not feel needed. The mechanic was working on the computer. The ninja confronted him with two sea salt ice creams. Three small fairies popped up and stole one of the frozen treats. The scene was quite humorous from an outside perspective.

Leon looked at the comical prompt then at the letter. His fingers slid onto the opening of the envelope, lightly opening the flap. He pulled out the sheet inside it and unfolded it with one hand. He barely read the first three words when a butterfly delicately flew form the page. He watched as it rose and faded away. Those green wings sparkled like emeralds.

Leon's gaze turned down to the paper. The worlds were all but unfamiliar. The first three words introduced themselves.

Eyes on Me.

A song that rested inside him. It brought a sad nostalgia. He didn't read the rest of the letter, he didn't need to. He already knew what it would say. A song, a song for him. The words were like an elegy, the reminder of his sins. How dare a person address him in a name he was not worthy to bear! Then to remind him of his regrets that constantly weighed him down. How cold and harsh.

The sable haired man threw the letter on the ground as he briskly walked out of the house.

"Where are you going, Leon?" Yuffie asked as she swatted the fairies away. The door slammed shut as the only response. The ninja groaned. "He's such a pain in the ass," she complained.

"He's a man, let him be," Cid defended as he lit a cigarette.

Merlin picked out the piece of paper and read it. Mildly confusion clouded his mind. "I don't see why the boy would make such a fuss about this. It's just the lyrics to a song," the old wizard marveled.

"They could mean more than that to him," Paine commented in a bored tone.

"We should follow him!" Rikku happily suggested as she quickly zoomed to the door.

"Leave 'im alone," Cid shot. "This is somethin' only for him,"

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Yuffie complained.

Squall Leonhart treaded through the bailly and through the ravines in attempts to walk the pain away. Rocks and dirt crunched underneath his black, leather boots. The sun was setting and he faced the dusk.

A flower maiden named Aerith watched him as he trekked. She humbly sighed as she looked to the sky. She knew they both longed for someone they cared for deeply. She hoped that they would both find their love. How she hoped.

Squall walked. Clouds filled the sky, making everything darker as the sun disappeared. The letter, that letter. Why?

_I'll be here..._

Why...?

_I'll be 'waiting'... here..._

For what?

_I'll be waiting... for you... so... If you come here..._

You'll mind me. I promise.

Those words flashed across the man's mind. Where was 'here'? How will he see her again?

The darkness grew even darker. The rocky ground continued for miles and yet Squall still walked. He didn't know where he was going, he didn't know why he kept his pace. Something was pushing him and yet it was pulling him. Hours crept by. No knowledge of where he was anymore.

Images flashed cross his mind once more. The darkness. Heartless. People he knew and admittedly loved disappearing. Darkness consuming all. Everything, everyone he knew. He looked ahead.

A woman with her back facing him was in view. His eyes opened more as he stumbled to the woman. "Rinoa," fell form his mouth.

He struggled to scamper closer. He was less than a few feet away from her when he stopped. The woman turned around only to fade away.

Squall looked at that spot in disbelief before he let out an angry roar. No one heard his screams.

Why was this happening? Why did it happening to him? Where was he? Was he dreaming? Was he dead? Was this his eternal nightmare?

Everything, all familiar. He couldn't turn back, he wouldn't. It repeated itself. His past was repeating. That thought now in his mind, he now started again.

The clouds cast no light. The ground was rough. Squall kept walking, fighting exhaustion. He would not stop until he reached the end where he could truly find his sanctuary, heaven, paradise.

An unknown amount of time passed. The sable haired man's body felt heavy. Too heavy. Was it the weight of his heart or the burden of his sins? He didn't know. What he strove for... He would meet the end of the world for it, for her.

The path was finally cut short and squall stopped. He stood at the peaked edge of a cliff. Looking down and there was an endless abyss. Black creatures with burning yellow eyes swarmed and writhed in their pit of darkness. The man collapsed backwards as his body gave in. He landed on his hind end. His head turned, looking all around him.

The shadows stretched and loomed to the sable haired man. Heartless rose around him, emitting a black mist. It twisted curled and closed around poor Squall. He looked out a hellish flashback showed before his eyes.

The woman he loved. She was reaching out for him., the darkness wrapping around her, pulling her away. He then saw himself, a younger version, reaching out for her as he slain heartless that was taking her away.

"Squall!" she cried before screaming from fear and pain.

The younger Squall screamed for her. She was almost in his grasp before the darkness closed in on her completely. Then he was left alone with the infinite heartless and a flurry of white feathers as he let out a silent cry to the skies.

Squall watched hopelessly as the scene disappear when he felt the heartless and darkness consume. It rooted around him and he let out a scream before the darkness devoured him completely.

_Deep in the darkness, there is a light that never goes out._

In the black, a white form of an angel appeared. She stepped on the hard ground and she took her first steps. She began to stride to an unconscious man lying on the ground. This angel, or more properly, sorceress, recognized the man. She ran over and knelt beside him.

She placed his head in her lap as she stroked his hair with her soft hand as she looked at him with her dark colored eyes. "Squall," she whispered. Her hand moved down to his chest.

She traced a circle over where his heart should have been. No pulse or beating. Tears swelled in her eyes. "Squall!" she cried as she held him tightly.

Feathers and a pair of wings exploded from her back. The clouds and darkness parted from around the couple with a burst of sunlight. A massive field of flowers burst forth, spreading for miles it seemed. Rinoa looked down at Squall, his heart was beating again. His eyes cracked open, the most faint smile on his lips as he looked at his long lost love.

"You're back," he mumbled.

"You kept your promise," she smiled as she hugged the sable haired man. Off in the distance, a few residents watched the floral reunion.

"Do you think he'll be nicer now?" Yuffie asked as she rested her hands on her hips.

"Hell, who knows," Cid replied as he flicked the ashes off his cigarette.

Aerith looked happily at the reunion. She knelt to the ground and plucked a white lily that she softly stroke with a thin finger. He found hid love, how lucky. If his hopeless wish came true, then maybe hers would too.

Squall got off the ground. Rinoa held his hand until he did the unexpected. The man quickly hoisted the sorceress into his arms and carried her away. Further in the distance, a man with long black hair looked at the scene with a happy grin.

"He does make me proud," Laguna Loire smiled. He looked at this left hand with the a band on the ring finger then he turned his gaze to the sky. All was as it should be.

* * *

Okay guys, I hope you liked it. I know adding Laguna was unnecessary but c'mon! They had Raijin and Fujin, can't they at least have Squall's dad? If you know anyone who has Rinoa in their Kingdom Hearts fan fiction, show this to them! I'm really proud of this piece because it has absolutely no original characters in it.

I am aware of how unoriginal it is because it rips off two of the main cut scenes. It's how I view it would happen and I haven't seen anyone who's come up with better unless you count the Rinoa turns evil and Squall kills her thus becoming Leon theory. It's good and it has some support but I don't like it because it's too depressing. Not that I'm against it or hate it, it's just sad and I like happy.

I'm thinking of doing a fic about Cloud and Sephiroth's battle. What do think? It would be strongly pro Cloud/Tifa, that's the main factor. I also might do one of Zack' entrance because he seems to be another Final Fantasy character in Kingdom Hearts cliché. But this would be pro Zack/Aerith, another reason for reluctance because those two pairings aren't popular.

Please, please review! Thanks for reading and tell me if I should write those fics or if you noticed any other cliché that's good. Also, if you're reading any fic with these cliches, please tell me because I'd like to read them!


End file.
